<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Party by Impossibly_Izzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432953">After the Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossibly_Izzy/pseuds/Impossibly_Izzy'>Impossibly_Izzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Banter, Episode: s07e02 Captain Kim, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossibly_Izzy/pseuds/Impossibly_Izzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘So…’ Jake said, with a grin. ‘Does being all confident make you wanna be confident at me, sexually?’</p><p>‘Nope. Role reversal, baby. Cool Chuck is a pillow princess.’</p><p>Jake made a face.</p><p>‘Fine,’ Charles said. ‘But Cool Chuck is definitely a bottom. But in a badass way. He’s a complex character.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Boyle/Jake Peralta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the anon who requested it, and all my other fabulous <a href="https://impossiblyizzy.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> followers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘So that was wild,’ Jake said, as they stepped into their apartment.</p><p>‘A woman gave me her number and a man talked to me about workouts!’ Charles said.</p><p>Jake made a fake scandalised face. ‘A woman gave you her number?’</p><p>‘Don’t worry, I told her I’m a married man.’</p><p>‘Good,’ Jake said, and kissed him with some force and a hint of possessiveness. ‘I was kind of digging that jacket though.’</p><p>‘Oh, yeah?’ Charles stood on tiptoes to kiss him again. ‘I thought you didn’t like me taking your job as office badass.’</p><p>‘Firstly,’ Jake said. ‘You could <em>never</em>. But you did look pretty cute.’</p><p>They kissed again, slow and deep this time. Jake took Charles by the waist, enjoying the warmth of his skin and the softness of his body through the thin t-shirt. Honestly, who could blame that lady for hitting on Charles? Everyone had got a taste of the self-assured version of Charles that Jake normally had to himself – no wonder people were throwing themselves at him.</p><p>Jake broke this kiss. ‘So…’ he said, with a grin. ‘Does being all confident make you wanna be confident at me, sexually?’</p><p>‘Nope. Role reversal, baby. Cool Chuck is a pillow princess.’</p><p>Jake made a face.</p><p>‘Fine,’ Charles said. ‘But Cool Chuck is definitely a bottom. But in a badass way. He’s a complex character.’</p><p>‘You know what, I’m down for that.’</p><p>‘You were in charge during the manhunt the other day,’ Charles said, playfully. ‘You were very good at it.’</p><p>‘You liked that?’ Jake nudged Charles’ lips apart with his own, sucked gently on the bottom one. He moved to kiss Charles’ jaw instead, his neck, licked over soft skin and rough stubble.</p><p>‘I did,’ Charles said. ‘Ah – Jakey, I love watching you take control like that.’</p><p>Charles’ words sent a hot surge of arousal through Jake. He dragged his mouth down Charles’ neck, kissing and sucking. Another perk of this t-shirt, he discovered, was that it left plenty of room for Jake to kiss the base of Charles’ neck. He tugged the fabric to the side, bit Charles’ shoulder, and Charles gasped.</p><p>Most of the time Jake preferred to be the more submissive one. Or sometimes the <em>very</em> submissive one – he was no stranger to being tied up or spanked or told he wasn’t allowed to come without permission. But now that Charles had put the idea in his head, Jake was revelling in the prospect of being in control. He couldn’t wait to finally peel those stupid cool clothes off of Charles and get his hands on him. Oh yeah, Jake was definitely down.</p><p>Charles’ hand slid down Jake’s chest, over his belt buckle, and Jake caught him by the wrist and stopped him. He wanted Charles’ hand on his cock, but not as much as he wanted to toy with him a bit. ‘Not until I say, okay?’</p><p>‘Okay,’ Charles said, already breathless. Jake nosed at his skin, breathed him in. Sucked a bruise into his shoulder just for the hell of it. Kissed him again, reached around to squeeze his butt. God, his butt in those jeans – it had been driving Jake nuts all day. Charles sighed against his mouth.</p><p>‘Bedroom?’ Jake said.</p><p>‘<em>Yes</em>.’</p><p>They stumbled through the apartment, stopping to kick of their shoes and then again to kiss more. When they got to the bedroom Jake pulled Charles into another hungry kiss, reaching down to tug his t-shirt free from his jeans and slide a hand up his back.</p><p>‘Wanna get on your knees for me?’ Jake murmured. It was probably a risky move considering how eager he was to fuck Charles later, but he couldn’t resist.</p><p>Charles licked his lips, his eyes locked on Jake as he wordlessly sank to his knees in front of him. He reached for Jake’s belt buckle again. ‘Can I?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ Jake said.</p><p>Charles undid Jake’s belt, his pants, and Jake helped push them down. Charles pressed his face against Jake’s hip, kissing him chaotically over the fabric of his underwear, working his way over to his cock. Jake groaned and pushed his underwear down. He could feel Charles’ hot breath on his oversensitive skin.</p><p>Charles sloppily licked up Jake’s length, tonguing the sensitive spot under the head of his cock, and then took it in his mouth, sucking it, letting it slide wetly across his tongue. When he did get into submissive mode this was usually how it went – Charles’ endless desire to please Jake combined with his propensity for putting things in his mouth. He moaned around Jake’s cock, and there was nothing performative about it.</p><p>‘Oh yeah, that’s it,’ Jake hissed.</p><p>He ran a hand through Charles’s hair – it was stiff with hair product, even more than normal. Charles squeezed the back of Jake’s thigh, pulled him closer, moved his hand up to grope his butt. Jake could feel the coil of arousal inside him tightening. He wanted to keep going, wanted to fuck Charles’ eager mouth until he came, but he had bigger plans for the evening.</p><p>‘Oh god, you’d better stop,’ he said.</p><p>Charles obediently withdrew and looked up at Jake, his face pink with arousal, his lips open and wet. Jake’s dick throbbed. He took a few deep breaths, trying to get his body under control.</p><p>‘Go sit on the bed,’ he said, his voice hoarse.</p><p>Charles got up, and Jake pulled him in for a quick, dirty kiss before he followed his instructions. Jake kicked off his pants and underwear, unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside.</p><p>‘Jake, get <em>over</em> here,’ Charles said. He tugged at the front of his jeans. His cock was straining against the denim – it looked pretty uncomfortable.</p><p>‘Okay there?’ Jake said, smirking.</p><p>Charles made a little noise of frustration. Jake laughed and decided to take pity on him, walking over to unbutton Charles’ pants. He hooked his fingers around the waistbands of Charles’ jeans and underwear, lifting them away from his body to pull them down and free his erection. Charles let out a sharp exhale of relief, hips pushing up off the bed.</p><p>‘Fuck, look at you,’ Jake growled, and leant down to lick Charles’ cock, to push his t-shirt up and bite gently at the soft skin of his stomach. Charles gasped, pushed at the waistband of his jeans, and Jake got the message and helped him get rid of the rest of his clothes. ‘Still mean what you said before?’ he said, reaching over to the nightstand.</p><p>‘Totally,’ Charles said.</p><p>Jake rummaged in the nightstand draw for a bottle of lube and returned to Charles’ side, popping the cap and drizzling some onto his fingers. He positioned himself between Charles’ legs, dropping a swift kiss to his thigh.</p><p>‘Ready?’</p><p>‘Oh yes.’</p><p>Jake ran one slick finger around Charles’ hole and worked the tip in. Charles closed his eyes, head tipped back, and Jake pushed his finger all the way in. He couldn’t wait to have that tight heat around his cock, to thrust into it. Just the thought made his dick ache with anticipation, and he searched for something to distract himself while he added another finger. He needed to draw this out, to make sure Charles was completely worked up.</p><p>‘Remember all the people who were checking you out earlier?’ he said.</p><p>Charles gave a breathless laugh, fingers curled into sheets, legs restless. ‘It was <em>one</em> woman.’</p><p>‘No way,’ Jake said. ‘Her boyfriend was definitely into you. And I saw some other people looking at you.’</p><p>‘No they weren’t.’</p><p>‘They <em>were</em>. Of course they were, with you strutting around like that. But only I get to have you like this.’</p><p>‘Only you,’ Charles said, rocking his hips to push back against Jake’s hand. ‘I’m yours, Jakey.’</p><p>Jake shuddered. ‘Are you ready?’ he said. ‘Can I –?’</p><p>‘<em>Yes</em>.’</p><p>Jake withdrew his hand and reached for the lube again to pour some onto his palm. He slicked up his cock with it, gasping at the cool wetness.</p><p>‘Fuck, Jake,’ Charles said, pushing one hand through his damp hair. ‘I want – make love to me, <em>please</em>.’</p><p>Jake choked out a laugh and gripped Charles’ legs to push his knees up towards his chest. ‘Cool Chuck would <em>not</em> say that.’ He folded himself over Charles, gently rutting against his ass. He loved how they could joke around like this, even in the middle of what was shaping up to be mad-hot sex.</p><p>‘Right,’ Charles said, squirming underneath him. ‘He’d probably say <em>stick it in me, baby</em>.’</p><p>Jake burst out laughing, his head dropping against Charles’ shoulder. ‘<em>No</em>,’ he said. ‘No-one would say that. Is that what you think cool people sound like?’</p><p>Charles groaned. ‘Please, Jake, I want you inside me.’</p><p>Still laughing, Jake pressed a string of wet kisses up his husband’s neck. ‘Yes,’ he said. ‘Yes.’</p><p>He reached down between them to line up the tip of his cock with Charles’ hole and gently pushed forwards, moaning as velvet heat enveloped his cock.</p><p>‘Oh,’ Charles said, hands scrabbling at Jake’s back. ‘Jake, you feel so good.’</p><p>Jake paused for a moment, caught his breath, gave Charles time to adjust. He grabbed one of Charles’ hands, entwined their fingers.</p><p>‘Jake,’ Charles panted, and Jake took the hint and pulled back before thrusting in again.</p><p>He groaned, trying to set a relaxed pace, trying to be gentle, trying to make it last, but it was hard to show any restraint with Charles so soft and tight around him. Charles pushed back against him, taking him deeper, his free hand moving to grip Jake’s hair – so much for Cool Chuck being a pillow princess.</p><p>‘Fuck, that’s so good,’ Jake said. He pushed his hips forwards, burying his cock in Charles’ ass again.</p><p>Charles tugged on Jake’s hair. ‘You can go harder.’</p><p>Jake moaned just at the thought, his hips stuttering. It wasn’t often that they did it like this, that he got to have Charles underneath him, flushed and restless with want, helpless to his own longing. Jake changed his angle, sped up his movements, and Charles <em>keened</em>. He let go of Jake’s hair, and Jake let out an involuntary whine at the loss.</p><p>‘Jake,’ Charles said, desperate, almost pleading. ‘I need one of my hands.’</p><p>Jake made a vague grunt of admission and Charles slipped his hand between them, knuckles brushing Jake’s stomach as he wrapped it around his own cock. He gasped, head pushed back against the pillows. Jake was so hard, so ready to come, but he wanted to get Charles there as well.</p><p>‘I’ve wanted this all day,’ he panted. Maybe he hadn’t known he wanted this specifically, but he had wanted <em>Charles</em>. ‘You in those jeans and that t-shirt, swaggering around like that, just <em>asking</em> for a good fucking.’</p><p>Charles gasped. ‘Oh – yes – <em>fuck</em>.’</p><p>Jake couldn’t talk any more, couldn’t do anything other than pant and groan as he pressed into Charles’ heat over and over again. He was close - from the sounds Charles was making, they both were. Jake propped himself up with his free forearm, bracing himself to thrust harder as he chased his orgasm. Charles moaned, back arching, spilling stickily between them, clenching around Jake’s cock. It only took another thrust before Jake was coming as well, shuddering.</p><p>Jake dropped his head to Charles’ shoulder, panting against his damp skin. There was a moment where neither of them moved, just gasping for breath, and then Jake pulled himself together enough to ease out of Charles and collapse onto the bed beside him.</p><p>‘Oh my god,’ Charles mumbled.</p><p>He curled into Jake’s side, and Jake wrapped an arm around him. Charles tilted his head up, leaning in for a soft, sleepy kiss.</p><p>‘Was that what you wanted?’ Jake said.</p><p>‘Absolutely,’ Charles said. ‘Easily the second-best thing that happened today.’</p><p>Jake feigned a gasp. ‘<em>Second</em>-best?’</p><p>Charles grinned. ‘Captain Kim called me <em>Detective Peralta</em>.’</p><p>‘Aww.’</p><p>‘I know! It’s only her and Holt, and even he calls me Boyle half the time.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry I scared her off,’ Jake said.</p><p>Charles kissed him again. ‘I forgive you.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to write smut has been A Journey for me - I don't know how I feel about this but I think it's the best it's gonna be for now! If you liked it maybe consider leaving a comment? ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>